This invention relates generally to improvements in disk driving system, and more specifically, to an improved disk driving system for selectively driving one of the compact disk and the video disk with respect to an optic pickup.
Known disk driving system for driving both a compact disk and a video disk in a deck, is constructed as follows. A motor for driving a turntable for loading a compact disk of 12 cm in diameter (hereinafter abbreviated as CD driving motor) and a motor for driving a turntable for loading a video disk of 20 cm or 30 cm in diameter (hereinafter abbreviated as VD driving motor) are provided on the motor holder, maintaining a predetermined angle between each other, and a pickup carriage for carrying an optic pickup is adapted to travel for and far from the motor holder by means of a transferring means. Further, three sensors for discriminating size of the disks loaded on a turntable are provided corresponding to said three kinds of disk. In case that one of three kinds of disk are detected by said sensors, the motor holder is rotated in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the pickup carriage by means of rotating of the positioning control shaft mounted on its peripherals so that a compact disk turntable or a video disk turntable be aligned with the pickup on the carriage.
Therefore, those conventional disk driving systems must be provided with the positioning control means as like a positioning motor and precise gear members etc., which used to malfunction due to complexity of mechanical operations. Also, said turntables would often fail to align with the pickup, in result the output signal of the pickup lacks of stability in a level with respect to one revolution of a disk. Moreover, the disk on the turntable being sometimes contacted with the pickup, cause the expensive pickup to be seriously damaged. Further, those disk driving systems have disadvantage not to load both a compact disk and a video disk on turntables in a deck because of constructional restriction of said motor holder.